My Best Friend
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Another story that shows the adventures of Alvin and Eleanor's friendship. NOT A SEQUEL TO "NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED."


**My Best Friend**

Eleanor giggled as she quickly but quietly entered Alvin's room to hide. Alvin pounded up the stairs and paused. He looked around for any signs of where Eleanor could've gone. He saw his door was open and smirked. "Hiding in my room?" He chuckled as he walked into his room. "Ellie, you're slipping." He began by looking behind his door. She wasn't there. His eyes shot over to his bed at the sound of movement.

Alvin's smirk reappeared and tip-toed over to his bed. He slowly kneeled on the floor and paused. He grabbed the hem of his comforter as he broke into a grin. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed lifting the blankets. His smile instantly disappeared when he didn't see anyone. "Where…?" He trailed off at the sound of his bathroom door shutting. He walked into the bathroom, not bothering to be sneaky this time, and found it empty. "You're clever Ellie." He mumbled to himself as he checked behind the shower curtain.

Eleanor giggled as she re-entered Alvin's room. She had snuck through the bathroom that connected Alvin's bedroom and the guest bedroom and walked all the way around to Alvin's door. She waited for Alvin to follow her path into the bathroom and tip-toed back inside, hopping into Alvin's bed. There she waited for him. Minutes later Alvin walked back into his room and with a look of defeat he said, "Alright, I give up."

"Aw, so soon?"

Alvin jumped at the sight of Eleanor sitting on his bed flashing him a small pout. "Where were you hiding?" He asked collapsing onto the bed beside her.

Eleanor giggled. "Well, first I was under the bed, then I went in the bathroom, and now I'm here." Alvin groaned but he continued to smile. "You're bad at this." She teased laying back.

Alvin chuckled. "It's been a while." He admitted. "But you remember that I used to be the _king _of hide and seek."

"Hm," Eleanor smirked. "Was that _before _we met?"

Alvin laughed along with Eleanor. Their laughter slowly died down to a comfortable silence. They laid back against the pillows just staring out into space, each in their own little world. "You know, a few weekends and a couple of weeks during the summer is _not_ enough time to spend time together." Alvin spoke. Eleanor sighed as a sign of agreeing. "Why'd you have to go and move?" He chuckled.

"I didn't have a choice," She laughed also. "And it's not like we can do anything about it." She said with a shrug.

Alvin continued to stare off as he thought. "Maybe we could." He mumbled to himself.

Eleanor's brow furrowed over hearing his words. "What do you mean?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

"Well, I was thinking, if it's okay with Miss Miller…" Alvin trailed off.

Eleanor waited for him to finish. "What?" She asked when he didn't continue.

"…Maybe you should stay here for the summer." He suggested. "Like the _whole _summer, not just a few weeks."

Eleanor remained silent as she let his words sink in. Alvin turned his head and studied her expression. Looking past her thoughtfulness she seemed to be a bit shocked, excited, and amused. "Are you serious?" She finally spoke sitting up and staring straight ahead.

"Yeah," Alvin shrugged. "Think about it."

"I am…" Eleanor continued to think. "I won't have my sisters here with me."

Alvin blinked and shrugged. "You'll have me." He smiled.

"I'll be all by myself."

Alvin chuckled and sat up. "But you'll have me." He nudged her with his shoulder.

"I'd hate to inconvenience you." Eleanor smiled a little.

"Ellie," Alvin smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You're my best friend. There is no way you'd be any inconvenience to me."

Eleanor's smile grew wider. "We'll have to do a lot of convincing to Dave and Miss Miller."

"Of course."

"And we'll have to prove to them that we're responsible enough to stay in the same house together for two and a half months."

"No problem."

"And by we I mean you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Alvin smiled.

"_And _you have to behave yourself."

Alvin twisted his face as he thought. "Define _behave_."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "No wild parties, no living like a pig, and no random girls coming in and out." She wagged a finger in his face to let him know she meant business.

Alvin thought. "I can clean up a bit." He said.

Eleanor sighed. "Al-vin…" She groaned.

"Okay, okay…" He pulled her closer so that their temples were pressed against each other. "I'll behave."

Eleanor smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

"I still can't believe that Dave and Miss Miller agreed to this." Eleanor said as she jumped onto the guest bed.

"You probably would if you carried one of suitcases up those stairs." Alvin grunted as he entered her room and set down the giant bag.

Eleanor rolled her eyes at him. "Is that the last bag?" She asked.

"Yep," Alvin walked over to the bed and grabbed her waist. Eleanor giggled as he help her off the bed.

"Cool," She smiled and walked over to her door. "Now get out." She pointed out the door.

"Ouch," Alvin laughed as he walked over to the door. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," She smiled. "But I need to shower, so out." She instructed and gently pushed Alvin out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Alvin rolled his eyes, but he wasn't about to complain. He _did _ask for this. Instead he went into his room and plopped into his bed. He turned on his stereo to cover the sounds of the shower. Leaning back onto his pillows, he shut his eyes and relaxed as the guitar cords took him away into dreamland.

When Alvin awoke, he noticed that someone had come into his room and turned off his music. He made a mental note to find that person and get them for it (i.e. Eleanor). He sighed and began stretching his stiff muscles. Upon the movement he felt a familiar urge in his lower region. He blew out a breath and pulled himself out of the bed and headed for his bathroom.

He reached forward and opened the door, the steam from Eleanor's shower still fresh in the small room. He squinted to try to make it easier for him to see inside. When the fog cleared a bit his eyes widen and he froze. Standing in the middle of the bathroom, all natural, in the buff, just wearing a smile, was his blonde best friend completely oblivious to his presence.

He stood motionless. _What are you doing?! _His mind screamed at him. _Close the door! _But he was too shocked to move anything besides his eyes, which roamed her body, following each water drop that rolled down her ivory skin, memorizing every curve, every movement, every flaw that made her perfect. "…And that's why I'm here to remind you…" Eleanor twisted and moved as she danced to the song was playing in her head, and would ever once in a while song a few bars, still unaware of the red clad chipmunk watching her. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, exiting the bathroom and entering the guest bedroom.

Alvin blinked. The communication between his brain and body was restored as he slowly shut the bathroom door, forgetting his purpose for going there in the first place. Eyes still wide, and mouth agape, he leaned against the wooden frame and slid to the floor. "I'll never look at Eleanor the same way again." He whispered.

"Fellas!… and Eleanor…!" Dave blinked. That sounded strange. "…Dinner!" Theodore was the first to come down the stairs, followed by Simon who didn't seem as eager as his little brother, and then Eleanor. "Where's Alvin?" Dave asked seeing the three.

"I think he's still in his room." Simon responded.

"I'll get him." Eleanor volunteered happily bounding up the stairs. She walked over to Alvin's room and knocked once, the door creaking open like something out of a horror movie. She shifted her eyes and cautiously stepped inside feeling like the stupid teenage girl that everyone is screaming at to not go in there. She looked around the darkening room and smiled, her eyes finally landing on Alvin. His face covered his hands and he sat still. She stepped over to him. "Alvin…" She said softly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Alvin's head shot up. "Ah!"

"Ah!" Eleanor screamed too, jumping back to her feet.

Alvin's breathing became labored. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice going into another octave.

"I was getting you for dinner." Eleanor giggled. She smoothed out her shirt and sat down next to him. Alvin's body stiffened as her arm brushed against his. Memories of the bathroom incident flashing through his mind. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"I- I was… uh…" Alvin began stuttering. His mouth was dry and no words were forming.

Eleanor giggled again and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Alvin's body tensed more. Eleanor felt it and retracted her touch, watching his body relax a bit. "Come on, I think Dave made lasagna." She smiled and reached for his hand.

Alvin quickly stood and headed for the opposite side of he room. "I'm not really hungry." He said fumbling around with some things on his desk in order to busy himself and to have an excuse not to look at his concerned friend.

"Oh," Eleanor frowned a little. She slowly pushed herself to her feet. "I could stay up here with you if--"

"I really think you should go downstairs." He said quickly. He instantly regretted the tone. The look on Eleanor's face was enough to make any man fall the his knees and apologize. But of course Alvin refrained and continued "sorting" papers.

"Okay, I'll see you later, I guess." She said quietly exiting the room.

Hearing the door click shut, Alvin sighed and let out a loud groan. _Why didn't I knock?! _He mentally screamed at himself, falling onto his bed.

Eleanor's forehead creased with confusion as she made her way back downstairs where Dave, Simon, and Theodore were waiting for her. Dave was the first to notice her return. "Where's Alvin?" He asked.

"He's, uh, not feeling well." She didn't lie. He was acting a bit off. "I'll bring him something later." She offered taking he place at the table and beginning her meal.

"_Alvin…" Her voice called gently to him. Alvin's eyes fluttered open. He saw that his room was completely bare. Everything was gone and his walls were white. The room was foggy and he could only make out a figure approaching him. "Alvin…" the voice called again. He recognized it as Eleanor's._

_He squinted. The figure was gone. "Boo!" He jumped. Eleanor was behind him giggling._

"_Ellie, you scared me."_

_She continued to giggle. "Let's play hide a seek Alvin!" She squealed, disappearing before his eyes._

"_Whoa," Alvin blinked. He knew Eleanor was good, but not that good. "Ellie? Where are you?"_

"_Here I am!" He heard her bubbly voice. He continued to look around for her. "Alvin, look at me!" He heard her voice behind him._

_He turned around and his eyes went wide._

"Alvin…"

"Eleanor, where are your clothes?!" Alvin yelled, jerking awake. Eleanor eyed him strangely. He blushed at her presence and at the tint in his pants that he was glad she didn't notice.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and decided to move on. "What is up with you?" She asked crawling into bed with him. Alvin scooted away and pulled the blankets over himself to hide his situation. Assuming he was making more room for her, Eleanor laid with him. "You invite me to stay with you for the summer and then avoid me? What's that about?"

Alvin gulped. Eleanor was already prepared for bed. She felt most comfortable in shorts and Alvin's old soccer jersey. Her golden locks, that lately are usually brushed and would cascade down to her shoulders, was tied into her old style pigtails, giving her a look of innocence. Having her naked form flashing in his mind was enough for Alvin to handle (and not well); this, however, drove him insane.

"Alvin!" Eleanor yelled. He blinked his way out of his trance and further adjusted his comforter, his eyes darting back to his friend's annoyed expression. "Have you been listening to me?"

Alvin parted his lips. No words. In his futile struggle to not think about what he saw this morning, he had completely tuned her out. "I'm sorry-- what?"

Eleanor frowned. "Why are you acting so weird?"

Alvin darted his eyes from one side of his room to the next-- anywhere but at Eleanor. He sighed. "Okay, confession time…" He mumbled. Eleanor furrowed her brow in confusion. "Earlier today, I kind of forgot you were in the bathroom and I walked in." Alvin admitted slowly.

Eleanor's eyes widened then she smiled. "You saw me naked?" Alvin nodded, looking ashamed. Eleanor giggled. "Alvin it's okay; it was an honest mistake. It could've happened to anyone." She shrugged. "It's nothing to be bothered about." She smiled at him, hugging his arm.

Alvin's body tense and he shut his eyes, squeezing them tight. _You're not playing fair! _His mind screamed at Eleanor. "It only bothers me because I didn't _immediately _look away." He continued.

Eleanor's smile fell. "That's a little more embarrassing." She said releasing his arm. Alvin relaxed. There was a long pause filled with awkward silence. Eleanor pulled her knees to her chest as she thought, while Alvin moved his hands to his lap and silently begged for her to get out of the bed. "So… how long did you look?" She asked, not able to look at him anymore (that's how awkward it had gotten).

Alvin smirked as the images flashed through his mind. "I don't know. A while…"

"Oh," Eleanor blushed. After another (short) pause she asked, "Were you shocked?"

Alvin's forehead creased. "Shocked?"

Eleanor continued to stay focused on her knees. "Is that why you looked for so long? Were you in shock?"

"No, Ellie, you have a beautiful body." He said without thinking.

Eleanor blushed more and slowly turned to look at his crimson cheeks. "Then why can't you look at me?"

Alvin continued to redden until he was color of the shirt on his back. "Because I can't stop thinking about your beautiful body." Alvin continued to pull at his blankets.

Eleanor looked away as her blush grew deeper. "I see," She failed miserably at holding in a laugh as she climbed out of the bed. "I get the feeling that you'd want me to pretend that this awkward situation never happened." She smiled.

Alvin chuckled. "Would you?"

Eleanor smiled and shrugged. "What are best friends for?"

**AH! I _finally _finished! Whoo! I've been working on this story since last summer! You don't know how happy I am to see it out of my "incomplete" folder!**

**There! It's posted! It's your problem now!**

***tosses the story at you and runs***

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
